The 2nd Annual D/W/U/etc. Meeting
by Akira Effel
Summary: 2nd chapter up! (Wow, that was faster than I thought it would be)...what happens when all the Anime characters get together at an island resort-type thing? What will happen when, say, Lina meets Ryoko? heh heh...please R/R!
1. A Strange Invitation

The 2nd Annual D/W/U/etc. Meeting

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

This is a crossover between a currently unknown number of Animes. If you have something against Anime, I recommend you don't read this because it is almost entirely about that topic…of course, it is also humor, romance, and suspense-action type story with plenty of fantasy (other than the Anime parts). As far as I know, the Animes involved are Fushigi Yugi, Gundam Wing, No Need For Tenchi, Cardcaptor Sakura, Slayers, possibly (probably) SM and DBZ (but not with too big a part), Love Hina, Ayashi No Ceres (when I find out more about what happens), Ranma ½, Magic Knights Rayearth, maybe even X/1999… and more to come!

Oh yeah, for disclaimers…I do not own any Anime, its characters, etc. in here. Now I can't be sued. I would list the proper copyrights and things, but it would be much too long of a list. However, Clara Winslow, the runaway guard, the IAR, Hidden Islands, Salveyis Ocean, Ashai, IDC, IDA, and other future titles of organizations and characters in them, are of my creation. Another thing: The e-mail addresses and websites in the story are NOT real, unless stated otherwise.

I think that's all for now…enjoy the story, and please R/R! J 

Chapter One: A Strange Invitation

Sasami stirred the stew for dinner. Ayeka was carefully peeling a potato. Ryo-ohki, his long, fuzzy ears drooping, was drowsing in the corner of the counter, watching the girls under sagging eyelids. Ryoko and Tenchi were upstairs napping, while Washu was, of course, in her laboratory, experimenting with only she-knows-what. Mihoshi was out taking a walk with Kione in the breezy summer day.

They should be back soon, Sasami thought, absentmindedly staring out the window at the bright blue sky. Tranquility reigned, with a calm, peaceful sort of quiet. Ryo-ohki's light snores, the bubbling of the stew, and the soft breeze rustling the leaves combined into a soft, comforting sound. Sasami yawned, bespelled by the serenity of it all—

It was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Ryo-ohki, jolted awake, jumped down from the counter and followed Sasami as she hurried to the door, calling, "Coming!"

It was the mailman. He handed Sasami a sealed envelope and, seeing the puzzled look on her face, explained what the letter was about. Sasami's expression changed to delight. "Really? Thanks!"

Sasami ran back the kitchen. "Ayeka!"

"What is it, Sasami?" Ayeka asked curiously, putting down the knife and potato.

Sasami waved the envelope in front of her face. "This is an invitation to a cool resort for some kind of big party! _And_ it's free!"

The door to Washu's laboratory opened. "Did I hear the word 'party'?" She asked, stretching. "That would be fun."

There were footsteps on the stairway. Ryoko appeared, yawing and also stretching. "Is it time to eat already?"

"Look, Ryoko!" Sasami said excitedly, holding out the envelope.

Ryoko's eyes widened. "Let me see that!" She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Ayeka, Sasami, and Washu crowded around her as she began reading it loud. "To-"

Two doors opened at once: Tenchi's bedroom and the front door. Tenchi came down the stairs as Mihoshi and Kione burst into the room, Mihoshi calling cheerfully, "We're back!"

"Come here, you three." Washu waved them over.

Ryoko began again. "To Mr. Ten-"

"Hold it," Washu interrupted. "Everyone should hear this, but we're missing…" a quick head count, "…Tenchi's grandfather and his dad—"

"We're here," Mr. Muyo said, popping out of the back, followed closely by Grandpa.

Annoyed, Ryoko started for the third time,

"To Mr. Tenchi Muyo, his family, and friends:

You are cordially invited to attend the second 

annual meeting/celebration of all parties of all dim-

ensions/worlds/universes for the original purpose of 

discussing problems and whatnot, but which has now

changed to simply having fun, meeting people, and 

partying day and night (or as long as wanted).

Date: Friday, June 15 to…???

Time: Come after 6 am Oceanus Time; leave… 

Place: International Ashai Resort

The Hidden Islands, Salveyis Ocean

Planet Ashai, Dimension A23

Please respond as soon as possible to:

Interdimensionalcooperation@idcorrespondence.Sec2013.dim

Or visit our website (or look up our file) at:

http://interdimensionalassoc.dim/cooperation/IDC/IARinfo

If you have trouble with transportation, tell us and 

we will arrange for your ride. Thank you.

Signed,

Head of IAR Organization

InterDimensional Cooperation

InterDimensional Association

"That sounds cool and weird at the same time."

"There's an InterDimensional Association?" Tenchi asked, startled.

Kione shrugged. "I've heard some vague rumors about something like that, but I thought it was just some twisted, weirded out, crazy funny-farm's fantasy—"

Mihoshi, confused, asked Kione, "What's it mean by 'parties'? Will a bunch of parties come to join into one big party?"

^^* "Um, that was completely random, but…that's _not_ what they mean, you idiot."

"But if they talk about parties—"

"If you look in a dictionary, there are several meanings for the word."

"Then what is it?"

Kione sighed impatiently. "They mean groups of people."

Mihoshi smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh, now I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yes, they mean groups of people that love to party!"

Kione groaned. "I guess that'll work…"

"Hey, are we going or not?" Ryoko waved her hand in front of Kione.

Sasami giggled happily. "Let's go, of course! Hey…" she sniffed the air, "Oh no, the stew!" She dashed off, her blue pigtails flying behind her. Ryo-ohki followed her, hoping for carrots.

Washu crossed her arms behind her head and closed one eye. "Well, I guess a break would be nice."

"Yes, the summer looks rather boring, doesn't it?" Ayeka agreed. "And to be on a tropical island, with the sunset over a sparkling ovean," she sighed, sinking into one of her fantasies,"with Tenchi…"

"Look, I'm all for going, but there's no way you're gonna be left alone with my man, Ayeka!" Ryoko growled.

"Who says Tenchi belongs to you?"

"No one said he's yours!"

"Well, I don't see how he could be with an ugly old space pirate like you!" Ayeka threw back.

"Why, you…" Power started growing in Ryoko's hand.

"H-hey, guys," Tenchi said, holding up his hands, "Don't get into this again—"

"Stay out of this, Tenchi!"

Grandpa put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder and shook his head. "Wise words: don't get in the middle of a catfight, boy."

"Yeah, the old man's right,"Washu added,"It's impossible to stop them once they've started, y'know."

Tenchi sighed. "I give up."

* * *

"Ad (click)…another ad (click)…is this from Relena?"

"What's from Relena?" Duo asked, looking over Heero's shoulder. "And what's up with all the ads?"

"Don't have the filter system up yet," Heero answered, skimming the e-mail, which was not from Relena. "InterDimensional Cooperation…"

"InterDimensional Cooperation?" Duo repeated, raising his eyebrows, "What the hell is that?"

The steady violin music stopped abruptly. Quatre came into the room, followed by Trowa. Wufei was practicing his Kata exercises in the other room. "What's the InterDimensional Cooperation?" Quatre asked, leaning over Heero's other shoulder.

"What bothers me more is this," Heero replied, pointing at the top of the screen, which began,

To the Gundam pilots-Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre R. Winner,

Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei:

"How could this Cooperation know our names?" Trowa voiced Heero's thoughts. "Sure, the war's over, but …well, never even heard of them before."

"Well, it might just be some loony bin," Duo said, giving a laugh. "I mean, come on, 'InterDimensional'? Probably some sci-fi fan's work."

However, the other three weren't so sure and looked around uneasily. Duo stared around at them in disbelief. "Don't tell me you believe this stuff?"

"It's always a possibility…"Quatre replied hesitantly. "Plus, my name's spelled correctly…"

Duo threw up his hands. "You guys are crazy." He turned to leave. "I'm, gonna talk with Wufei. Maybe he's got some sense."

* * *

An old man dashed up the road, going at a remarkable pace to compete with the world record, an envelope clutched in one hand and an unused walking stick in the other.

"Excuse me, miss!" He called to the reddish-orange-haired sorceress some feet away.

Lina turned, curious. She waited until the man had come to a complete stop before stooping (the man was even more-ahem-vertically challenged than she) and questioning him, "What's the rush?"

Panting, the old man asked, "Are you-" (huff) "-Lina Inverse-" (puff) "-the bandit catcher slash killer slash dragon SPOOKER?" (huff)

"Well, yeah—hey, how'd you know about that damned 'dragon SPOOKER' business?" she asked suspiciously. Gourry, behind her, stood ready to hold her back in case she let her temper loose on the poor old man.

"I only know your title because it's on the envelope," the old man replied crossly. He thrust the envelope into her hands. Despite his earlier huffing and puffing (and threats to blow your house away), he raced on, followed by thick clouds of dust.

Lina blinked, then shook herself and opened the envelope (which read "To Miss Lina Inverse, (in)famous bandit catcher/killer/dragon SPOOKER" on the front). She unfolded the paper inside, read it, and frowned.

"I don't think I should take this seriously, and I would ask you to read it, Gourry, but—"she shrugged.

"—I probably couldn't understand it anyway," Gourry finished.

"Right." Lina examined the letter more closely. "There's a little thing at the bottom. It says 'Check here if you are coming' and 'Please return promptly with the old man who delivered this and who may have insulted you'. Hmph. Wonderful sense of humor, these people have." She thought about it for awhile, while Gourry looked it over. He suddenly said, "Just put 'yes'."

"Why?"

"Because if it's true, we'll have some fun there," Gourry answered, "And if it's not, it won't affect us."

Lina stared at him, amazed at the logic of his statement. "Well, you're actually right…I guess it couldn't hurt. Got a pen?"

* * *

"Hey squirt, you have something in the mail!" Toya called. "Come and get it!"

"Toya…" Sakura grumbled, coming down the stairs. "Don't call me squirt."

Toya just laughed and left for the kitchen. Sakura sighed and shuffled through the stack of magazines, postcards, and envelopes. She found hers and returned to her room. 

"Yes!" Kero cheered. "And on to the last level!" He pushed a couple buttons on the too-big controller in front of him with his small, honey-colored paws. "Alright!" He turned to Sakura. "What's the letter?"

"I don't know yet," Sakura answered, carefully opening the envelope. She took out a sheet of paper. Her green eyes widened as she read it. Looking up, she asked, "Kero, the cards can't…write letters, or anything, can they?"

"Of course not. And they're all in your possession, anyway. What makes you think so?"

Sakura didn't answer. She scanned it several times again, then stood up and reached for the cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and said, "Tomoyo? It's Sakura. Can you meet me in the park and get Li and Meilin to come, too?"

"Sure. What's up?" Tomoyo's voice came over the phone.

"I'll explain there. See you in a few minutes!" Sakura put it down and turned to Kero. "Come on, we've gotta go."

"Look, Sakura," Kero asked, flying behind her, "What's going on? I'm gonna steal that letter from you if you don't—"

"I'll explain it to you with the others."

Kero sighed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way."

They raced to the big penguin slide at the park, where Tomoyo already waited with Li and Meilin.

"All right, Kinomoto," Meilin said to Sakura, " This had better be good. Li was just about to take me to the museum!"

Li sighed --*. "It was your idea…"

"So, Sakura," Tomoyo interrupted, "What's going on?"

Sakura handed her the letter. "Read this."

Tomoyo looked it over, with the others reading over her shoulder. "Wow. That's weird."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I guess just send it back and see what happens…"

* * *

In other worlds/universes/dimensions/etc., other people received the strange invitations. Some thought of declining, but a strange urge, a pull from the simple sheet of paper reversed that thought. And so the travel to the Islands began.

That's all for this chapter. What do you think? I'll get the next up ASAP. J 


	2. Enter Trinity and the Morning Star

AN: Now the scene changes to actually going to the Islands. They need to get on a special ship to take them through an invisibility shield/force field type thing (_Hidden_ Islands, you know). Still rated PG. Same reasons. Um, do you want me to put in summaries of each chapter or story or whatever?

Chapter Two: Enter Trinity and the _Morning Star_

Heero stood staring out at the ocean from his position on the ship. White froth broke out along the waves created by the Morning Star's speed. The sun had burned away the earlier mist that had drifted above them all, and the bright star now blazed in the clear blue sky. The heat was filtered through a breeze that had sprung up, turning it to a comfortable warm feeling, rather than being intense.

_Why the hell did we decide to go, anyway? _Heero immediately answered his own question. _Because Duo somehow convinced us. Damn him. This whole ship is_ _so loud. There's no quiet anywhere._ That included when they had been boarding earlier. There were many more people than he had expected, jostling in the crowd, all talking, shouting, whispering, clamoring, and yelling, excitedly. As Heero and the other pilots finally reached the gangway, a guard had stopped them. "Sir, sorry, but we don't allow weapons on board." Heero had simply glared at him and passed on. Duo, annoyingly cheerful and friendly as usual, replied, "Well, you have a whole lot of people to arrest." He gestured to the crowd behind him. "Some are weapons themselves." A girl with long red-orange hair, breathing heavily, was standing in what used to be a little café, and was now a big, smoking, charred pit. A tall guy with long blond hair stood a little aside nervously ^^*, attempting to pacify the owner of the café (AN: Fat chance!). The guard gulped and ran away as fast as he could, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Oh, no, not again," an exasperated female voice said, "That's the twelfth one to run off in an hour. Dammit, we're on a shortage of guards." A grey-eyed woman of middle height had walked up to them. Her auburn hair was twisted up in a sleek bun, and her face betrayed her great irritation. Sighing, she pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, punched a few buttons, and told the person on the other end to find another guard, one who wouldn't freak out and run. Duo was sneaking silently up the gangway when the woman spotted him. She grabbed his braid and used it to pull herself up next to him. Duo yelped and made an unsuccessful attempt to pry the woman's fingers off his precious braid.

"You! Boy! What did you say to that guard?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you," Duo said through gritted teeth, "if you'll let go of my hair!"

The woman dropped his braid. Wufei commented snidely, "See what happens with an extra, _feminine_ weakness, Maxwell?"

Suddenly, a bunch of angry faces popped into view.

"Braids are not a sign of—"

"Having long hair is not a—"

"How _dare_ you insult it as a—"

"Who says that it's a _feminine_—"

They all shouted at the same time, "_WEAKNESS!?_"

Wufei, startled, took a step back, recovered, and glared at them all. He turned away and muttered, "Injustice, that's what it is, outnumbered twenty to one—but I'll still fight you all if I have to!" He shouted the last part so all could hear.

Everyone and everything, including the ocean, clouds, and birds, stopped as he stalked off huffily. Then the tension broke and everyone chattered away again (and the waves continued reincarnating; the clouds resumed their journey across the sky, and the birds started squawking noisily and stupidly again). The woman shook her head and looked at Duo. "I'm Clara Winslow, head of the International Ashai Resort Organization. Sorry about your hair—" Duo gave her a **Look**, "—but what did you say to that guard? Poor guy," she added, "only fifteen minutes on the job…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Duo Maxwell. Nice to meetcha…I think…"

"Ah." Clara nodded. "You're the one who was skeptical about our little (AN: Ahem…little?) gathering."

"Oh…heh heh… well, I just changed my mind…"

"Duo can't resist a party," Quatre supplied, helpful as ever. "Even one that might not be…real."

Duo shrugged. "Hey, it relieves the boredom, now that the war's over. You ever watch Heero at his laptop? He just types on and on and on…where did he go, anyway?" Heero had slipped away from them onto the ship, out of sight.

Duo turned back to Clara. "Well, gotta go. We hafta find our man." He, Quatre, and Trowa went onto the ship.

Clara hollered after them, "You still didn't say what you told the guard!"

Quatre was the one who found him, staring out to sea. "Oh, hi, Heero. We were looking for you."

Heero, in his usual way, didn't answer.

"I'll go tell the others where you are," Quatre continued, about to leave, "Oh, by the way, Relena's here, too." He walked away down the deck.

Relena.

So, the girl had gotten an invitation. He had wondered, when they got theirs that day, if she had. Maybe he should talk to her, ask how she was.

"Yeah, you should."

Heero whirled around, instinctively reaching for his gun.

"Even if you used that, it wouldn't work on me." A girl with bouncy curls in pigtails had suddenly appeared next to him. She looked like she was about his age, with piercing blue-green eyes. _She's pretty, but who is she?_

"Thanks," the girl said, smiling. "Trinity."

"W-what?" Heero said, startled (for once in his life). _It's like she can see my thoughts_.

"Trinity," she repeated. "That's my name. Call me Tri. Yeah, I can read minds." She smiled again at his shock. "You're Heero Yuy. Pilot of Wing Zero, right?"

Heero, recovered, glared at her.

Trinity shrugged. "Well, you are. But anyway, Relena's at the other end of this ship, talking with Quatre and Duo. Oh, yes, on your way there, don't step on any windows. It'll break the glass. Bye now." Before Heero could ask her what she was talking about, she had vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Um…what just happened here?…" Amelia and Zelgadiss had just come back to Lina and Co.'s location, where they found a perfectly space apart, neat row of large, rectangular windows on the deck. Each was in front of a matching hole in the wall of the lounge. Lina was lying on her back, relaxing while suntanning; Gourry, with a screwdriver in his hand, was alternately staring at the windows and at the screwdriver; and Filia and Xelloss, were, as usual, "debating".

"It isn't a _crime_ to have fun," Xelloss was saying coolly, "But being the perfect dragon priestess, I guess you don't even know what fun _is_."

Filia's tail (with the little pink bow) suddenly appeared, twitching angrily. "Is it _amusing_ to you to take advantage of others' disabilities? Particularly Gourry's lack of intelligence?"

"I don't see what's wrong with animating the screwdriver—"

"Hey, you two, stop it!" Amelia interrupted furiously. She turned to Filia. "Filia, how can you argue with Xelloss? It isn't right to argue over pointless matters, especially with one that you consider below your level! It isn't justice to argue with your deepest enemy in such a degrading manner!" Xelloss smirked at Filia. Amelia whirled around to face Xelloss. "And you! How could you injustly take advantage of Gourry's…er…_curiousity_? And of the harmless screwdriver?"

"Harmless?" Zelgadiss muttered. "I don't think so…" Amelia ignored him and continued passionately. "How can justice be served when you two so _inanely_ destroy that fine balance? We must work to protect and serve justice, not toe work against it! Justice _will prevail_—" 

Xelloss smiled mischievously. "As much as I want to hear the rest of this, I must get going." He disappeared with a flash.

"H-hey!" Filia shouted at the empty air. "I'm not done with you! Come back here!"

Xelloss's voice came floating back. "We'll finish some other time, darling."

Roaring her fury, Filia changed to dragonshape with the usual ten-foot radius of destructive power, and those on the deck scattered to avoid it. 


End file.
